Lucky Item
by Akaibara Akai
Summary: Seharusnya Aomine Daiki tahu, jangan sekalipun menghina lucky item milik kekasihnya, Midorima Shintaro. Atau ia akan menyesal nantinya. / Ho, rasakan Aomine! Salah siapa mengatakan benda keberuntungannya sebagai benda yang konyol tanpa makna. Tawa sadis Midorima menggema dalam hati. / YAOI


Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke **sepenuhnya adalah milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **sensei. Saya hanya bersenang-senang untuk menuangkan imajinasi saya pada karakter di dalamnya tanpa mengambil keuntungan sepersen pun.

Warning :

**AU, **agak** OOC, Typo(s) **yang bertebaran di mana-mana**, EYD **yang kadang terlupakan**, Alur** membosankan**, **dan** Yaoi **tentu saja**.**

**Rated M (**konsumsi dewasa**) **dengan tokoh** Midorima Shintaro **sebagai** Uke **serta pasangannya** Aomine Daiki **sebagai **Seme.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**(**di bawah umur, jangan baca**)**

**...**

"**Lucky Item"**

Midorima Shintaro menggenggam erat bandul kalung di leher jenjangnya, sebuah bandul berbentuk burung hantu dari platina, merupakan _lucky item_-nya hari ini. Mulutnya merancau menggumamkan kata yang ia sendiri pun susah menerjemahkan. Mukanya merah panas sedangkan tubuhnya penuh peluh, lengket. Berkali-kali ia memejamkan mata ketika dirasanya sakit dibagian bawahnya.

Sebuah geraman terdengar sayup-sayup memenuhi indranya, Alih-alih membuka mata, Midorima mengeratkan genggamannya pada bandul kalungnya.

"Peluk aku, bodoh. Lepaskan benda terkutuk itu." Suara yang sama dari orang yang menggeram tadi.

Midorima membuka mata dan pemilik geraman tadi memandanginya, tepat di depan wajahnya. Sialan, Midorima mengumpat dalam hati. Segera, dengan cepat Midorima membuang muka. "Jangan bilang benda keberuntunganku sebagai benda terkutuk." Katanya jengkel.

"Oh, ayolah. Tega sekali kau! Fokus padaku." Suara yang terbilang seksi ini sangat sulit untuk ditolak, bahkan untuk seorang Midorima Shintaro.

Kini, Midorima memandang lawan bicaranya. Sebuah seringai yang terpampang dengan angkuh lah yang pertama menyita pandangannya. Uhh, tuh kan benar-benar sebuah godaan untuk Midorima.

"Ayo, peluk aku. Ini akan menyenangkan, sungguh." Ucap laki-laki pemilik geraman seksi, seringai mematikan, kulit tan, rambut biru gelap, dan jangan lupakan otot yang terbentuk kotak-kotak di perut ratanya.

"Sialan." Kata yang terucap dari mulut Midorima sebelum melepaskan genggamannya pada _lucky item_-nya kemudian mengganti pegangannya pada dada bidang lelaki itu, memeluknya erat.

"Bagus." Si pemilik warna tan itu perlahan menindihnya, Midorima memejamkan mata sementara bibirnya ia gigit untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa sakit yang menyengat disekitar area bawahnya.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, _baka_. Gigit saja pundakku." Ketika ucapan itu terdengar, Midorima tak segan-segan lagi untuk menggigit pundak lelaki atau pacarnya, lebih tepatnya.

"Uuuhh... Pelan. Sakit, _Aho_!" ringis Midorima yang menyuarakan penderitaannya.

Si pacar yang sebenarnya bernama Aomine malah tertawa nista mendengar protes Midorima. "Jangan seperti perempuan, tahan lah. Kau tau sakit ini tak kan lama." Ucapnya.

Midorima mendecak, "Sial. Kau tak tahu rasanya, bodoh." Sebelah tangan Midorima menjambak surai biru gelap itu. Keras dan disengaja.

Aomine sang pacar mulai memasuki bagian tersempit dari tubuh Midorima. Memaksa dengan lembut untuk menyeruak semakin dalam. Ia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya menahan sensasi yang diberikan Midorima pada dirinya. Hebat, sungguh hebat. "Errgghh... berkali-kali aku memasukimu, rasanya masih sesempit ini." Ujarnya tertahan.

"Cepat. Dan bergeraklah..." Napas Midorima mulai tersenggal-senggal.

"Tetap tak sabaran." Bukan menuruti perkataan Midorima, Aomine malah membawa tangan kanannya untuk meremas pantat Midorima, menatap kilau hijau meneduhkan di manik mata kekasihnya itu.

"Uuuh... berhenti memainkanku, _aho_!" Midorima menjerit lantang ketika dirasanya tangan yang meremas pantatnya kini memegang kejantanannya, erat.

Derai tawa mencemooh dari Aomine membuat Midorima semakin kesal, maka ini saatnya untuk pembalasan. Diraihnya wajah Aomine untuk menatapnya sebelum mempertemukan bibir lembutnya pada bibir seksi itu, mengecup lalu menciuminya basah. Rasakan, _Aho_! Midorima menggigit bibir dalam kekasihnya, tanpa ampun.

"Oke. Oke, _stop_." Aomine melepas gigitan Midorima, mengusap sembarangan darah di bibirnya. "Tatap aku." Ia mulai bergerak, maju mundur secara berirama dan pelan. Desahan demi desahan dari kekasih di bawahnya dengan segera mengobarkan gairah di tubuhnya. Panas mulai menjalar lagi, kini lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Peluh menetes saling bercampur menjadi satu ketika ia mengeratkan dan menggesekkan dada bidangnya pada kekasihnya, memberi stimulus pada tonjolan kecil kemerahan di dada Midorima yang kini menegak dengan bangganya.

"Errgghh... lebih, kumohon... Aomine." Rancau Midorima. Entah kesadaran yang dimiliki kian menipis. Kenikmatan yang menghantam dirinya membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

"Nikmat?" Bisik Aomine tepat di telinganya, dan membawa bibirnya mengulum menggoda daun telinga pemilik surai hijau lembut itu.

"Ohm... Aomine!" Midorima menekan punggung kekasihnya untuk merapat padanya. Mencakarnya saat gerakan Aomine semakin menghantam dindingnya. "Uuuhhh..."

"Ggguuuh. Sial Midorima. Ini sangat nikmat." Aomine menggeram keras-keras, menarik tubuhnya dan mendorong memasuki tubuh Midorima lagi. Lebih cepat, lebih mantap.

"Aku... kumohon... lebih! Cepat!" Midorima melengkungkan tubuhnya tak sabar, meraih Aomine untuk mempercepat gerakannya, nada memohon didengarkannya, matanya terpejam sedangkan wajahnya merah padam.

"Tahan, sebentar..." susah payah Aomine berkata dengan napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Ia tahu, kekasihnya sebentar lagi akan sampai tujuan. Oh! Cengkraman yang dirasa pada kejantanannya adalah sebagi bukti. Sial! Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Midorima sampai terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Diremasnya lembut area kejantanan Midorima, menarik turunkan dengan sentuhan tak tentu arah, mengocoknya sementara ia mulai menggila menyodokkan dirinya semakin dalam, memutar kasar di dalam sana. Uhh! Ini sungguh menyenangkan, terbakar api kenikmatan yang bergelora diseluruh tubuhnya. Dentuman jantung saling bersahutan dengan irama yang menghentak-hentak.

Titik itu, setitik putih itu harus segera diraihnya, bersama-sama. "Aku... sudah... Oh!" Midorima menjerit, kepalanya mengeleng-geleng ke kiri dan kanan. Aomine menyeringai puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Midorima, pemandangan erotis dari kekasihnya sungguh tak pantas untuk diabaikan begitu saja. Dipercepatnya kocokan pada kejantanan Midorima. Cairan putih itu akhirnya menyembur, membasahi tangan Aomine, dilanjut jeritan tertahan di lekuk lehernya.

Gilirannya, sekarang! Dibawanya bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Midorima kasar dan menuntut. Aomine menggeram saat lidah Midorima menyusup menggoda di mulutnya. Gemetaran akan gairahnya, ditariknya dan didorongnya tubuh kekasihnya hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak akibat hantamannya. "Ggguuuhhh" ranjang kamar itu kini berdecit akibat ulahnya. Midorima pasrah memeluk tubuh kekar Aomine erat, menyilangkan kakinya pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"Midorima... Urrrggghhh..." Aomine bergelinjang. Sodokan terakhirnya membuat penyelesaiannya menggulung menyebarkan kenikmatan tiada tara baginya. Cairan cintanya membasahi dinding sempit Midorima. Ia ambruk, di atas tubuh kekasihnya.

_**...lucky item...akaibara ai...**_

Midorima Shintaro melepaskan pelukan Aomine Daiki dengan malas. Ia merogoh laci meja untuk mengambil kaca mata, kemudian memakainya. Sekilas, diliriknya kekasihnya yang masih tertidur pulas sebelum melihat jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di atas ranjangnya. Pukul 23:54 waktu setempat. Uuh, sial! Hampir melewati dini hari dan ia sama sekali belum mengecek ramalan bintangnya di internet.

Midorima mengambil celana boxer miliknya yang tergeletak sembarang di lantai, memakainya dan ia mulai beranjak mengambil laptop hitamnya. Setelah menghidupkan dan membuka internet, ia segera mengetik situs ramalan bintang kepercayannya. Matanya mulai mencari ramalan bintangnya, _Cancer_ untuk esok hari. Hmm... oke, secara umum esok akan baik-baik saja, ia hanya harus mengurangi minuman bersoda –karena menurut isi ramalan itu, kesehatannya akan terganggu jika ia tetap meminumnya- oh! Ada sedikit gangguan untuk hubungan asmaranya –Midorima berfikir sejenak sebelum mengabaikannya. Hmm... warna keberuntungan biru, dan benda keberuntungan... Apa?! Midorima membaca sekali lagi untuk mempercayai indra penglihatannya. Di situs itu tertulis dengan indahnya, benda keberuntungan untuk _cancer_ esok adalah sebuah dot bayi.

Midorima mengerang tertahan, bagaimana pun juga benda itu adalah benda keberuntungannya. Menarik napas ia mulai membangunkan kekasihnya. "Hoi! Bangun." Tepuknya pada pundak Aomine.

Si kekasih yang dibangunkan hanya mengguman tak jelas kemudian melanjutkan tidur pulasnya.

Midorima mencoba bersabar mengurangi amarahnya. Ia menaikkan bingkai kaca matanya hanya untuk menggebrak punggung Aomine keras-keras.

"Arrrggghhh... sialan!" erang Aomine, tangannya segera mengelus pundaknya yang terasa perih. "Kenapa kau?! Luka cakaran yang kau timbulkan bahkan belum kering." Aomine bersungut-sungut.

"Temani aku." Midorima tak menerima protes.

"Hm?" Mata malaslah yang terlihat di wajah tan itu. "Kau tak berani ke kamar mandi?" seringai mengejek muncul di bibirnya.

"_Aho_." Ujar Midorima pelan sebelum mendepak Aomine dari ranjangnya dengan sebelah kakinya. Rasakan!

Aomine menggerutu. Dijambaknya rambut biru gelapnya itu frustasi. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya tengah malam begini. Apa Midorima tak lelah dengan kegiatan rutin malam minggu yang bahkan belum setengah jam berlalu?

"Cepatlah berpakaian. Ayo temani aku." Nada tak bersalah dari Midorima itu sungguh membuat Aomine gemas.

"Hmm..." gumam Aomine.

Setelah mereka berpakaian, mereka berjalan menuju _konbini_ terdekat. Sesekali Aomine menguap lebar dan tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Midorima pun berkali-kali menyeret kekasihnya itu agar tak tertinggal.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau beli tengah malam begini? Apa tak bisa menunggu sampai besok? Hoammhh..." menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, Aomine sungguh ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia lelah dan meski besok adalah hari minggu. Ah ya! Ingatkan dirinya untuk bergelung di apartemen mereka sepanjang hari esok.

"Dot bayi." Midorima berkata dengan tenang.

Aomine mengerjap, menggaruk telinganya yang tak gatal. Ia mungkin salah dengar. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Sejak kapan kau tuli?" jawab Midorima sarkastis.

Aomine tertawa geli, kekasihnya ini! "Kau bilang dot bayi. Untuk apa?" lagi-lagi Aomine menguap. "Kau merencanakan sesuatu? Jangan bilang untuk alat bantu... hei, kita masih punya persediaan kondom di laci. Oh! Atau kau ingin bereksperimen? Huh?!" tawa dari Aomine semakin menguar. "Tak ku sangka kau..." belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, mulutnya telah disumpal paksa dengan sapu tangan milik Midorima.

"Hentikan imajinasi bodohmu itu." Midorima memicingkan matanya, 7 bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Aomine, tak berarti mengerti jalan pikiran kekasihnya yang kadang tak bisa ia nalar itu.

"_Lucky item_?" Aomine bertanya pelan. Midorima mengangguk.

Aomine memandang Midorima malas. Dasar maniak ramalan bintang. "Apa kau tak malu membawa dot bayi kemana-mana? Hei! Kau bukan bayi yang suka menghisap dot kan?" Aomine bertanya yang hanya dijawab lirikan tajam dari Midorima.

Midorima mengabaikan kekasihnya dan mulai menuju rak bagian peralatan bayi. Mengambil satu dot bayi berwarna biru bening. Oke, beres dan ia menuju kasir.

"Sudah? Bisakah kita pulang dan melanjutkan tidur?" tanya Aomine, Midorima mengangguk.

Seringai muncul di sudut bibir Aomine, segera diraihnya tangan Midorima, menggeret kekasihnya itu untuk berlari menuju apartemen mereka.

_**...lucky item...akaibara ai...**_

Ketika cahaya matahari mulai menyusup melalui tirai jendela kamar, Midorima mengerutkan dahinya tak nyaman. Ia bergelung mencari tubuh Aomine, tapi nihil yang ia dapati. Aneh, jarang sekali Aomine bangun sepagi ini apalagi pada hari Minggu. Mengerjap, Midorima memakai kaca matanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di belakang dapur. Saat itulah ia melihat Aomine, memakai celemek berwarna hijau, kontras sekali dengan warna tan yang dimilikinya. Tanpa sadar Midorima tersenyum.

"Sudah bangun?" suara seksi dari kekasihnya semakin membuat Midorima melebarkan senyumannya.

"Pagi." Ucap Midorima ketika Aomine melangkah menuju tempatnya dan mendaratkan ciuman kilat pada bibirnya. "Tak kusangka kau bangun sepagi ini?" tanya-nya pada Aomine.

Aomine mengacak-acak rambut Midorima, semakin membuat rambut bersurai hijau itu berantakan. "Aku kelaparan." Ucapnya sambil lalu.

Midorima mendengus, "Kenapa tak membangunkanku seperti biasanya?"

"Dan membuat jarimu yang belum sembuh itu terluka lagi?" Aomine menyeringai, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tak mau menambah perban di jari-jari tanganmu." Tambah Aomine.

"Lalu apa yang kau buat?" Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja makan, terlihat beberapa masakan Aomine yang masih mengepulkan asap panas.

"Telur orak-arik dan beberapa tumisan daging. Kau harus mencoba, aku yakin dengan rasanya kali ini." Ujar Aomine bangga.

"Beri aku waktu untuk menggosok gigi dan mandi, aku akan menyusulmu." Midorima melenggangkan dirinya memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat, di sinilah mereka, duduk berhadapan memakan hasil masakan Aomine. Midorima tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya kali ini.

"Kenapa? Ku rasa ini enak." Aomine salah tingkah.

"Ya, dan aku tak menyangkanya." Ujar Midorima yang kemudian ia merasakan tendangan kaki Aomine di bawah meja.

"Sialan, kau." Seringai Aomine terpampang lebar. Matanya berbinar melihat Midorima melahap masakannya. Ada rasa hangat yang menggelora di dadanya. "Kau tak memakai dotmu?" tanya Aomine, sedikit dengan nada penasaran.

"Ada di saku celanaku." Ujar Midorima cuek, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah tumisan daging.

Sesungguhnya Aomine tak kaget lagi dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu, tapi ia cuma tak menyangka saja. Dasar fanatik.

"Kenapa?" Midorima mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Aomine yang menatapnya dengan wajah konyol itu.

"Ehmm, aku hanya merasa jika kau lebih menyanyangi berbagai _lucky item_-mu itu dari pada aku, kekasihmu." Kata Aomine datar, matanya menyipit curiga.

Midorima mendecak mendengar perkataan absurd dari kekasihnya, "Bodoh." Tanggap Midorima.

"Buktikan." Tantang Aomine.

Midorima mendengus kesal. Aomine akan sangat menyebalkan kali ini. Lihat saja wajah sengaknya, seakan dirinya harus selalu menjadi prioritas. Tidak, Midorima tak boleh terpancing lagi. "Buktikan apa?" Midorima membuat suaranya agar sewajar mungkin.

"Bahwa kau lebih memedulikan aku dari pada _lucky item_ konyolmu." Tuh kan, semakin menyebalkan saja Aomine Daiki.

Midorima memijat celah di antara alis matanya pelan. "Jangan sebut benda keberuntunganku sebagai benda konyol." Midorima berkata lelah, "Dan apa kau gila? Kau mau membandingkan dirimu dengan benda-benda yang kau sebut konyol itu?" lanjut Midorima.

Aomine berdeham, "Ku bilang buktikan saja. Kau takut?"

Rasanya kepala Midorima akan meledak sebentar lagi. "Baiklah, dengan satu syarat."

Senyum miring Aomine muncul seketika. Dia menang. "Apapun." Katanya mantap.

"Biarkan aku memegang kendali." Ucapan Midorima seketika membuat Aomine pucat ingin memaki. Bersikap pasif bukanlah gayanya, dan Aomine yakin dirinya dilahirkan untuk memegang kendali bukan seperti yang Midorima inginkan.

Aomine menggeram tertahan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Kelihatannya ini tak lagi kemenangannya, ia berharap setidaknya akan berakhir seri.

_**...lucky item...akaibara ai...**_

Aomine menelan ludahnya resah. Pancaran yang terlihat di mata Midorima membuatnya gugup. Berkali-kali ia memaki dalam hati. Kecupan yang diberikan kekasihnya itu, membangkitkan gairahnya. Ia ingin memeluk Midorima, meraba dan memberi sentuhan menyeluruh pada kulit sehalus sutra berwarna susu itu, tapi lihat saja kini tangannya tertali rapat di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ck! Siapa yang tak sabaran kali ini, _aho_?" bisikan dari Midorima seketika membuat bulu kuduk Aomine meremang.

"Lepaskan, talinya." Perintah Aomine yang hanya ditanggapi oleh seringaian langka dari Midorima.

"Ingat, akulah pemegang kendali untuk saat ini," tangan Midorima mulai menjelajah bagian bawah punggung belakang Aomine sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Atau kesepakatan kita, batal."

"_Shit!_" maki Aomine keras-keras.

Midorima memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Aomine dengan paksa, menatap manik kekasihnya itu dengan sorotan agar Aomine menjilat dan mengulum jarinya, sementara mulutnya tak tinggal diam dengan kecupan-kecupan pada dada tan seksi kekasihnya.

"Eerrggh" rintih tertahan keluar dari tenggorokan Aomine tanpa ia sadari, matanya menyerngit menahan kenikmatan.

Senyuman licik yang terpampang pada wajah Midorima semakin melebar. Ia tertawa sekaligus mencemooh. Ya, melihat Aomine yang keras kepala dan selalu mau menang sendiri itu berada dalam kuasanya dengan keadaan tak berdaya seperti ini sungguh menyenangkan. "Wow... kau menikmatinya, Aomine-_kun_?" Midorima membuat nada suaranya menjadi seperti pelacur murahan.

"Jangan katakan itu, menjijikkan." Aomine memutar bola matanya, memasang wajah sekonyol mungkin yang mau tak mau membuat Midorima tertawa geli.

"Hentikan wajah konyolmu itu." Kata Midorima sebelum menepuk lembut puncak kepala biru gelap itu.

"Cium aku." Ujar Aomine, memelas.

"Dengan senang hati." Midorima membawa bibirnya agar menyentuh bibir Aomine, menyecupnya kecil-kecil dan ringan beberapa kali, menghisap bibir atas kekasihnya lalu menyelusupkan lidahnya ke bagian dalam mulut Aomine. Lidah bertemu dengan lidah, saling membelit, menari, dan saling mengecap kenikmatan. Midorima memiringkan kepalanya, tangannya meremas kasar rambut Aomine, memberi akses lebih untuk kekasihnya agar menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Ehggghh..." entah desahan milik siapa itu. Mereka tak peduli, sungguh. Panas yang menguar dari dalam tubuh mereka semakin menjanjikan kenikmatan bagi mereka berdua.

Terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas, Midorima mulai melucuti satu-satunya kain yang masih melekat di tubuh Aomine. Menarik dengan tak sabar celana dalam itu ke bawah. Oh! Alih-alih terkejut, Midorima malah tertawa. Kejantanan milik kekasihnya itu mencuat menantang ke langit. Perpanjangan yang berdiri kokoh itu membuat Midorima menegukkan ludahnya. "Wow... lihat kepunyaanmu, _aho_." Kata Midorima dengan bonus seringai menyepelekan.

"_Shit!_ Jangan banyak bicara. Lakukan saja apa yang akan kau lakukan." Geram Aomine.

"Tentu." Midorima menyelaraskan duduknya setara dengan kejantanan Aomine. Mengecup lembut bagian yang telah basah karena cairan awalnya, kemudian menatap bola mata biru gelap itu lagi, memandang Aomine yang menyerngit menguasai gairah. "Ingat, kau tak boleh protes dengan apapun yang ku lakukan padamu, _aho_." Midorima mengingatkan.

"Omong kosong." Ujar Aomine santai.

"Awas saja jika kau meraung seperti perempuan." Midorima menanggapi.

"Buktikan." Nada menantang Aomine terdengar.

Midorima mendengus, memokuskan pandangannya pada kejantanan Aomine lagi. Ia mulai menjelajahkan jari-jarinya pada kedua bola Aomine, meremasnya dengan ringan sebelum kemudian bergerilya pada batang yang tumbuh kekar itu. Midorima bermain-main di sana, menaikkan belaiannya, lalu menurunkannya. Oh, tak lupa sedikit meremas kasar dan ia akan mendapatkan lenguhan dari kekasihnya. Tidak, Midorima terangsang hanya dengan mendengar suara dari Aomine? Tubuhnya benar-benar menghianatinya.

"Masukkan. _Shit!_ Cepat. Ergghh..." Aomine berkata disela desahannya.

"_Ck!_ Sabar, kataku." Bukannya menuruti Aomine, Midorima beranjak dari tempatnya menuju helaian celananya yang berserakan di lantai. "Tetap berdiri di situ, kataku." Ujarnya saat mendapati Aomine berjalan ke arah ranjang. "Belum saatnya untuk hidangan utama, Aomine-_kun_." Midorima merogoh saku celananya dan tersenyum ketika mendapati benda keberuntungannya hari ini. sebuah dot bayi berwarna biru transparan.

"_Lucky item_?" tanya Aomine, setengah berbisik.

"Hmm." Jawab Midorima, senyum licik terhias di bibirnya.

"Jangan coba-coba." Aomine berkata sangsi.

Melihat raut ketakutan dari kekasihnya semakin membuat Midorima semangat untuk melakukan aksinya. Ho, rasakan Aomine! Salah siapa mengatakan benda keberuntungannya sebagai benda yang konyol tanpa makna. Tawa sadis Midorima menggema dalam hati.

_**...lucky item...akaibara ai...**_

_End__

Pojok cuap-cuap:

Terima kasih jika ada yang mau membaca, apalagi mereview fic abal jelek bin ga jelas kayak gini...

Hahahahaha... sampai jumpa lagi :D


End file.
